The Great Race
The Great Race is the 2016 special. Description One day, Thomas is pulling the local train along the Main Line. As he puffs along the line, he hears Gordon behind him. Annie and Clarabel try to tell him not to do anything, but Thomas wants to race Gordon to the next signalbox and picks up speed, flying along the line and making it to the signal first, narrowly winning. When Thomas comes to a stop at Vicarstown, he expresses desire to go along the Vicarstown Bridge and visit the Mainland again, when all of a sudden, he sees an unfamiliar green engine with two tenders backing down on the train beside him. Thomas introduces himself to the new engine and tells him about the time he and the other famous engines of Sodor went back to the Mainland, to which the new engine says that he did not know Sodor had any famous engines; the engine then recognizes Gordon, who begrudgingly introduces Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman tells Gordon that he has been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, and that he will be competing in the race. He explains to a curious Thomas that the Great Railway Show is an event in which engines compete to see who is the fastest, the strongest and whatnot, but he does not know if any Sudrian engines will be going. Thomas wants to go, and Flying Scotsman tells him that, with any luck, he might be able to, before departing for the Mainland with his passenger train. Soon, word of the Great Railway Show spreads across the rest of Sodor, and all of the engines – large and small - want to go and participate in the events. Thomas especially wants to go, but the bigger engines laugh at him, believing that he is not big enough to compete in the events. The Fat Controller says that he does not know who to take to the show, and even when he does choose, most of the engines will still have to do their normal jobs and orders the engines to get back to work. That evening, Thomas grumbles to Percy as he shunts Henry's train, believing that he will be left behind to do shunting while the Great Railway Show is held. Percy tries to compliment Thomas on his knowledge of shunting, but Thomas is still down. Just then, Philip rolls into the yard and tells Thomas that if he wants to go to the show, then he should put his mind to it, just as he had done when he had supposedly beaten Gordon in a race. The next morning, Thomas is feeling a lot more cheerful, and believes that if he is able to go as fast as Flying Scotsman, then he might have a chance of being taken to the show. Just then, Caitlin thunders by, which gives Thomas an idea: if he was streamlined like her, then he could go much faster. Thomas thunders down the line and imagines that he is a streamlined tank engine zooming all over the island, but overshoots the platform at Knapford when he rushes through the station too fast. When Thomas backs into the station, he suggests his streamlining idea to the Fat Controller, who agrees that it is an excellent idea... for Gordon. Thomas is dismayed. Later that day, Diesel is collecting a large amount of crates from Brendam Docks. When Cranky asks what he plans to do with the crates, Diesel refuses to tell him and leaves. As soon as Diesel leaves, Thomas arrives with a small goods train, disappointed that the Fat Controller did not use his idea for himself, to which Cranky laughs. Just then, a ship docks at the railway dock, and from the ship emerge twelve new engines, all of different liveries, designs and nationalities. As the international engines make their way through the docks, the Dock Manager stops them. The engines are all participating in the Great Railway Show, but the Dock Manager tells them that they are on the wrong island. Realizing their mistake, the new engines return to the ferry, and Thomas tries to get information out of them until a large tender engine named Vinnie bumps him out of the way. As the ship sails away, Thomas begs for the engines to take him with them, when just then, the last international engine bumps into Thomas, causing him to hang dangerously over the dock. The workmen chain the new engine to Thomas, then the engine pulls Thomas safely onto the rails again. The dockyard engines are relieved, but Thomas is cross and chides the engine for being reckless, but when he sees how beautiful the engine is, he is left speechless. The new engine apologizes and says that she did not see Thomas behind him, and after Salty introduces Thomas to her, she introduces herself as Ashima. Thomas is still cross with Ashima, and swiftly leaves the docks. Later that afternoon, Thomas vents about Ashima to Percy while he shunts trucks in the yard. Thomas believes that Ashima was jealous of him or is a very pushy engine, but Percy asks why she would bother rescuing him in that case. Philip advises Thomas to stay away from Ashima, believing that she is nothing but trouble. However, as Thomas is taking the local train that day, he meets Ashima when he stops to pick up some passengers. Ashima missed the ferry and does not know how to get to the Mainland by rail, and Annie and Clarabel both tell her that Thomas wants to go too and that they should go together. Thomas refuses to aid Ashima and leaves, cross that Annie and Clarabel told her that he wanted to go to the show. Annie and Clarabel both tell him it's true, and after Thomas asks how Ashima is so special to begin with, both coaches admit to liking her paintwork. This gives Thomas another idea, and he thunders along the line. Meanwhile, Ashima is lost and tries to ask an engine how to get to the Mainland, but nobody stops to see her. When Ashima reaches Maron, she finds Annie and Clarabel sitting on a siding. Both coaches tell Ashima that Thomas cancelled their train and left them on the siding, but neither of them know where he went. Meanwhile, Thomas races into the Steamworks and requests Victor to repaint him for the Great Railway Show. Knowing that the men are busy working on Gordon's streamlined casing, Victor is hesitant, but when Thomas begs him to do it, he reluctantly gives in. Meanwhile, at the Dieselworks, Diesel announces his plan to Den, Dart and Paxton: if he disguises them underneath large crates, then he can add them to a long line of trucks, making it appear that he is incredibly strong and making the Fat Controller choose him for the strength competition instead of Henry. Once when the diesels and the trucks are arranged, Diesel chases after them. Back at the Steamworks, Thomas has been set up to be repainted, when suddenly, he sees the Fat Controller arriving to inspect Gordon. Thomas tries to reverse, but he knocks over the paint buckets and brushes, causing the paint to spill all over him and for the Fat Controller to see him. When the Fat Controller approaches him, Thomas suggests that he repaint one of his engines with a new livery for the Best Decorated Engine Parade. The Fat Controller thinks Thomas' idea is brilliant, but tells him to go back to work on his branch line. When Thomas arrives at Maron, Emily and James show up, and both engines tell him that they have been selected to be repainted. When Thomas asks where Annie and Clarabel are, Emily tells him that Ashima took them. Meanwhile, Ashima is taking Thomas' passenger train along his branch line, when Thomas manages to catch up to her at Maithwaite. Thomas berates Ashima for taking his coaches without his permission, but the two coaches scold Thomas for leaving them at Maron without telling them where he went. As Ashima heads back to Knapford, Thomas follows after her and tells her that he was trying to get himself repainted for the Great Railway Show. As the two travel along the branch line, Ashima tells Thomas that every engine she has known are different from each-other in their own unique ways, and tells him that he should just be himself. When the two engines reach Knapford, Ashima asks Thomas if he is good at shunting, and suggests that he participate in the shunting challenge, which piques his curiosity. The next morning, Thomas wakes up before the other engines and heads to Knapford to practice his shunting. However, when he arrives at the station yard, Diesel oils into the yard with his train of trucks and the disguised diesels, blocking the junction and preventing any engines from leaving or entering the yard. As Diesel refused to move the trucks, Thomas decides to push the trucks aside so that he can practice his shunting. However, when Thomas blows his whistle, the diesels mistake the sound of his whistle for Diesel's horn, and they begin to push him out of the yard. Thomas tries to stop, but the diesels push him out of the yard, causing him to crash into Norman at the junction. Later that day, the Great Railway Show is due to begin, and the Fat Controller has selected the engines that he wants to take to the events. Henry will be competing in the strength competition, Emily and James have been repainted for the best decorated engine parade, and Philip is carring the Sudrian flag. Victor tries to keep Gordon in the Steamworks to undergo his final safety checks, but Gordon refuses to stay any longer and emerges from the Steamworks, sporting a new streamlined casing and a shiny silver emblem, telling the other engines that for now on, he will now be known as the “Shooting Star”. At the Dieselworks, Diesel berates his lackeys for mistaking Thomas' whistle for his horn. Dart tries to defend himself by claiming that it was hard to hear properly under the crate, but Diesel is not convinced and biffs him against Happy Hook, claiming that if he was under a crate, he could still tell the difference between the two sounds. Suddenly, Happy Hook drops one of the crates on top of Diesel, and the diesels laugh. When the turntable lowers down, Diesel is held up in the air by Happy Hook until he is released, dropping onto the rails. Unable to tell where he is going, Diesel rolls out of the Dieselworks, and his friends follow after him. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas that he saw how eager he was to take part in the Great Railway Show, but he should have known better than to pull so many trucks on his own. He reveals to Thomas that he originally planned to take him to the show to compete in the shunting challenge, but because he is damaged and needs repairs, Percy will have to take part in the event instead. Thomas is disappointed, and so is Percy, who wanted nothing to do with the shunting challenge. Just then, Ashima arrives at the Steamworks, and also feels sorry for Thomas, saying that the incident at Knapford was not his fault. As the Sudrian engines begin to leave for the Mainland, Ashima decides to tag along with them so that she will not get lost again, and says goodbye to Thomas. The Sudrian engines and Ashima pass through Vicarstown and arrive on the Mainland, where they arrive at the railway show venue. Ashima wishes the Sudrian contenders good luck and puffs away. Just then, Gordon notices Flying Scotsman nearby, and decides to show off his new streamlined look to him. Flying Scotsman believes Gordon is being ridiculous, but Gordon says that he will think otherwise once when he wins the race. Back at the Steamworks, Thomas is still feeling depressed. Victor tries to cheer him up and tells him that there are still several engines staying on Sodor, when Kevin rushes over with a small part on a pallet and asks him what it is. Victor identifies the part as Gordon's safety valve, then realizes that, much to his horror, Gordon was not fitted with his safety valve during his safety check; if Gordon ran at high speeds without the valve, then his boiler could overheat. As he is the only engine capable of getting it to the Mainland, Thomas is sent to the Great Railway Show to bring Gordon his safety valve, despite not being fully repaired. As he approaches the Vicarstown Bridge, Thomas notices that the drawbridge is being raised up for an oncoming ship, and decides to jump the bridge, making it to the other side and safely landing on the rails. However, Thomas' troubles are far from over, for as soon as he is on the Mainland's main line, Thomas is switched onto several different lines to avoid colliding with Connor, Hiro and Sidney. As Thomas makes it safely through the crowd of engines, the signalman faints. Meanwhile, Percy is unsure about how he will perform in the shunting challenge, while Gordon is confident that he will win his event. Just then, Philip shows up and tells Gordon that he has found the track for the race, and reverses. As he backs up, Philip nearly runs into Vinnie, who tells him to keep out of his way if he does not want to be “recycled”. Shortly after that, Thomas arrives at the railway show venue, and is in awe by what he sees. Thomas notices a blue tender engine in the distance and rushes over to see if it is Gordon, but when he pulls up alongside the engine, he is instead faced with a grumpy German engine named Frieda. As the strength competition occurs, Thomas spots Gordon in the distance and calls out to him, but Gordon cannot hear him over the other engines, and the best decorated parade blocks his path. After the strength competition is finished, Philip asks Henry how he did, but Henry reveals that he came in last place. Meanwhile, the participants of the best decorated parade line up as the judges make their final results. James is almost certain he will win, but much to his disappointment, Rajiv is declared the winner. Emily asks Ashima why she was not a part of the best decorated parade, to which Ashima replies that she will be in the shunting challenge. Thomas eventually meets up with Henry, Percy and Philip, and informs them about Gordon's missing safety valve. The three engines lead Thomas to the starting line of the great race, where the racers are lined up and ready for the race to begin. Thomas rushes over to Gordon and tells him about his safety valve problem, but Gordon refuses to stick around to have it fitted, and as soon as the race starts, he takes off. At first, Gordon seems to be doing well, but as the race continues, his streamlined casing begins breaking apart, and he becomes red in the face. Knowing his brother is in danger, Flying Scotsman begs for Gordon to stop, but Gordon refuses and keeps pushing on. Eventually, the heat becomes too much for Gordon, and his boiler bursts, causing him to lose the race. As the race draws to an end, Spencer and Étienne both fight for first place, but Étienne overtakes Spencer and shoots through the finish line, allowing him to win the race. At the shunting yard, Percy is still feeling doubtful about how he will perform in the shunting challenge; he is afraid that he will lose, and wants Thomas to do it instead, since he is already at the show. Philip notices Thomas in the distance and tries to get his attention, but does not pay attention to where he is going and bumps into Vinnie, irritating him. Philip runs away from Vinnie and bumps Carlos away from a coal hopper, causing coal from the chute to pour down and cover Vinnie in coal dust. Infuriated, Vinnie begins to chase Philip around the yard. As this happens, Emily and Percy both tell Thomas about the shunting challenge, and Percy explains that he is too scared to compete in the event. Thomas is doubtful that he will do any better, but agrees to do it. As the shunting challenge begins, Thomas does not do so well, but once when he gets the hang of it, he begins racing against his rivals in record time, shunting several trucks around the yard effortlessly. Just then, Philip races through the yard, still trying to run away from Vinnie. Vinnie smashes through two of Gina's flatbeds, then bumps Philip and corners him near a turntable well, forcing the shunting challenge to be put on hold. Before Vinnie can push Philip into the turntable well, Thomas and Ashima couple up to him and hold him back, allowing Philip to escape. Once when Philip is free, Thomas' coupling is released, causing Vinnie to run over the points set against him and run into an electricity pylon, which collapses on top of him. Once when Vinnie is dealt with, the shunting challenge resumes. As the event draws to an end, Thomas and Ashima are both ahead of the other competitors and only need to add their brake vans to their trains. However, just as he is about to win the race, Thomas notices that one of the derailed flatbeds is lying on Ashima's track and orders for the points to be switched, crashing into the flatbed and allowing Ashima to win. Ashima is very surprised Thomas sacrificed his chance of winning, and tells him that she wouldn't have cared if he had won instead. Just then, the judges make a special announcement: instead of choosing one winner, they will be choosing two, declaring that both Thomas and Ashima are the winners of the shunting challenge, the former winning due to his excellent sportsmanship. As Thomas is congratulated by the other engines, the Fat Controller walks over; he was not aware Thomas was at the Great Railway Show until the shunting challenge started, but has heard all about what he has done and is very proud of him. When Thomas looks back at Ashima, he is surprised to find her missing. Meanwhile, Flying Scotsman and Gordon return to the railway show venue. Flying Scotsman tries to cheer him up, but Gordon is feeling down and rejects his “Shooting Star” name. Flying Scotsman admits that the race was a disappointment, but also admits that his opinion on Sudrian engines has improved since their race. As the Flying Scotsman leaves, Gordon is irritated when he calls him his “little brother”. That evening, the Great Railway Show has ended. All of the contestants have left, the bleachers have been taken away, and the diesel shunters are putting the trucks back in their proper sidings. The Sudrian engines tell Thomas that they have tried to look for Ashima, but cannot search for her any longer as they have to go home. Just then, Thomas notices Ashima taking on coal, and goes over to see her. Ashima tells Thomas that she has to take the ferry back to India, but Thomas points out that the ship stops at Brendam Docks, so she can return to Sodor with him to take her boat. With that, Thomas, Ashima and the other Sudrian engines leave the Mainland and return to Sodor, where they go through Vicarstown to find everyone celebrating their return. During the credits, Paxton, Den and Dart look around Brendam Docks for Diesel, who is still under the crate and is still missing. In the end, they find him screaming on a ship that is leaving the island, begging them to get him off. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Den * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt * The Docks Manager * Hiro (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * Harvey (fantasy) * Harold (fantasy) * Alfie (fantasy) * Oliver (fantasy) * Captain (fantasy) * Mrs. Kyndley (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Ashima * Raul * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Étienne * Vinnie (not named) * Carlos (not named) * Ivan (not named) * Rajiv (does not speak) * Yong Bao (cameo) * Shane (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Diesels (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * The Mainland * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Knapford Station Yard * Maron * Sodor Dieselworks * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Blue Mountain Quarry * Arlesburgh Junction * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * The Fenland Track * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor China Clay Company * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge * The Mainland * The Railway Show Yard Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert and Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Daisy, Marion, Frieda, Gina and Annie and Clarabel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Charlie, Porter, Paxton, Dart and Peter Sam * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas and Oliver * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Scruff, Spencer, Cranky, Kevin and the Dock Manager * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Kerry Shale as Diesel * David Bedella as Victor and Carlos * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney and Ivan * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Mike * Tom Stourton as Rex * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Robert Wilfort as Samson and a judge * Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai as Ashima * John Schwab as Vinnie * Rob Rackstraw as Raul, Axel, Étienne and the Race Announcer * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Christopher Ragland as Percy US * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Raul, Axel, Étienne and the Great Railway Show Announcer * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Steven Kynman as Duck, Charlie, Paxton, Dart and Peter Sam * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas and Oliver * Teresa Gallagher as Daisy, Marion, Frieda, Gina and Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * John Hasler as Rheneas * David Menkin as Porter * David Bedella as Victor and Carlos * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney and Ivan * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Mike * Tom Stourton as Rex * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Robert Wilfort as Samson and a judge * Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai as Ashima * John Schwab as Vinnie Songs * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * I'm Full of Surprises * You Can Only Be You * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, And Go Far * He's Full Of Surprises Bonus Features US/UK/AUS * Music Videos - Will You Won't You, Streamlining, I'm Full of Surprises, and You Can Only Be You * Guess Who? Puzzles - Ashima, Étienne, Flying Scotsman, Philip, Rajiv, Shane, Vinnie and Yong Bao * 20 Meet the Contenders Shorts Trivia * This special was shown in select UK cinemas from May 21st and in Australia from August 20th. * This special will introduce the most new characters to date, at a total of twelve. However, only nine of them speak. * This special ties in with the 2016 Summer Olympics and Flying Scotsman's return to service in real-life. * In the promotional images, the Dutch flag can be spotted on the castle, but no Dutch engine competes in the Great Railway Show. ** The Canadian flag also appears in promotional images, despite none of the contestants seemingly representing Canada for the event. * A few references to previous episodes are made throughout the special, such as the following: ** Thomas' dream of going past Vicarstown and to the Mainland is similar to, or possibly inspired by, Gordon wanting to go past Barrow-in-Furness to London in Gordon Goes Foreign. ** Thomas mentions the time he and the other famous engines of Sodor went to the Mainland to Flying Scotsman. ** Philip makes several references to the time he won a race against Gordon. ** During Thomas' "Streamlined" fantasy sequence, there is a scene of him racing under a bridge while some children clap for him. This is a reference to the intros of the television series until Season 19. ** Also in the same sequence, there is a scene where Thomas zooms past the windmill, causing its vanes to spin at rapid speed. This is reference to the New/CGI (Until Season 19) Series intro. ** When Ashima and the Sudrian engines pass through Vicarstown on their way to the Mainland, an orchestral version of Thomas' classic theme is played. * John Hasler takes over the role of Rheneas starting with this special. * When Gordon breaks down during the race, the race announcer says "I think it's all over...It is now!". This is a reference to the 1966 Football World Cup final, where the commentator says "There are people on the pitch, they think it's all over. It is now". * This is the first musical special to be produced. This, however, is not the first time a musical inspired by the Railway Series was planned to be made, as English composer Andrew Lloyd Webber wanted to make a musical based on the series until Awdry refused to give him the permission to so. * The station announcement used in Tale of the Brave is played when Thomas first arrives at Vicarstown. * When Thomas asks Victor to repaint him, one of the liveries seen in the fantasy sequence features a red and blue lightning bolt over his right eye. This is most likely a reference to late singer David Bowie, who sported a similar lightning bolt on his face for the cover of his album Aladdin Sane. * Tina Desai, Rufus Jones and John Schwab join the voice cast. * Starting from April 13th, the official YouTube channel will be uploading promotional videos of each of the Great Railway Show's contestants, each video being uploaded once a week on Wednesday. * This special marks the first of a few things: ** The first full appearance of Flying Scotsman in the television series, and his first appearance since the third season. ** The first appearance of Mrs. Kyndley since the seventh season, although she is only mentioned. ** The first appearance of Vicarstown station in the television series. ** The first appearance of the red express coaches in full CGI, and their first appearance since the twelfth season. ** The first special to feature Nigel Pilkington as Percy in the UK and Kerry Shale as Diesel in the US. ** The first and only appearances of the international engines to date, excluding the Flying Scotsman, who will appear in future seasons. ** The first special to be composed by Chris Renshaw. ** The first special since Calling All Engines! that the narrator doesn't read the title. * This special is somewhat similar to Thomas and the Great Railway Show. * This special marks the last of a few things: ** The last special to be animated by Arc Productions. Jam Filled Entertainment later acquired the company and will animate the series for future seasons. ** The final time Teresa Gallagher voices Daisy. Tracy-Ann Oberman would later assume the role in the twentieth season. Goofs * Because the station announcement at Vicarstown is reused from Tale of the Brave, the station announcer mentions Knapford instead of Vicarstown. * There are several animation and voice errors in "Will You Won't You": ** When the song first begins, Thomas' driver's elbow clips through his cab door. ** Stanley and Norman's voices are swapped. ** When Gordon shows up, Emily is leaving the station with a row of coaches. The second coach is not rendered properly, as only the chassis can be seen. ** When Thomas goes over Henry's Tunnel, there are no rails where he is going. ** After the song ends and Thomas arrives at the yard, Jules de Jongh can be heard laughing, but none of her characters appear in the scene. * When Philip backs up to fetch his trucks, the trucks behind him are open wagons. However, when he leaves the yard, the trucks turn into conflats. * Shortly before "Streamlining" starts, in the US when Thomas says "Sir Topham Hatt will definately take me to the show", his lips move to say "The Fat Controller". * During "Streamlining", Thomas' cab windows are shown to be taken off, but in the close-up of him before his wheels get blowtorched, his cab windows are back. * When Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks, the conflat behind him is floating above the rails. * There are several inconsistencies during the scene of the international engines arriving at Brendam Docks, and many of them change places in multiple shots: ** When the engines leave the ferry and make their way through the docks, Yong Bao is behind Raul. However, as the engines head back to the ship, he appears behind Gina, and Raul appears behind him. ** As the engines pass through the docks, Étienne is between Yong Bao and Frieda. When he is back on the ferry, however, he appears behind Raul and Vinnie. ** Ivan randomly appears between Gina and Yong Bao when the engines get back on the ship, despite not being there previously. * When the ferry leaves Brendam Docks, Axel has no wheels and his tender is missing. * When Thomas shunts trucks in the yard, a row of narrow gauge trucks can be seen on standard gauge rails. * Annie is not coupled up to Ashima when she leaves Maithwaite. * During "You Can Only Be You", when Thomas sings "Is this what I'm really meant to be?" the second time, Annie and Clarabel disappear from behind Ashima, only to reappear when she sings "There isn't any other place to start". * When Diesel shunts the disguised diesels and the trucks into the yard, his coupling chain is sticking outward. * While Thomas and Diesel are talking in the yards, a brown truck in the backgroud becomes green and back to brown between shots. * As Thomas rolls out of the yard with the runaway trucks, Dart's crate is missing. * When the Sudrian engines and Ashima first arrive at the Great Railway Show, Yong Bao passes by on a junction in front of them, but there is no visible junction for him to have done so. * In the close-up of Rajiv when the engines arrive at the Great Railway Show, there is only one track between Rajiv and Gordon. However, in every other shot, there are two tracks between them. * Throughout the scene of the Sudrian engines' arrival at the Great Railway Show, Axel's tender is halfway off the rails and merges through his cab. * When Flying Scotsman first sees Gordon in his streamlined form, his right (viewer's left) eyebrow phases through his forehead. * When Thomas arrives at the Great Railway Show, Raul is ahead of him. However, in the next scene, Raul appears beside Thomas. * The Race Announcer refers to Étienne as a diesel-electric locomotive, but Étienne is not a diesel engine. * When the Great Race starts, right when Gordon says "Will you stop your whining?", Henry flies off of the line in the background and goes through the bushes. * During "The Shooting Star is Coming Through", just as Gordon is catching up to Étienne and Spencer, Spencer's wheels are not moving. * Many of the people in the bleachers appear to be duplicated. * The chute on the coal hopper is over Carlos' boiler when he is taking on coal. * After Philip bumps into him, Carlos switches tracks, but there is no visible junction anywhere for him to have done so. * In the UK dub, Emily says the term "box cars" when she tells Thomas about the shunting challenge, but this is an American term. * When Thomas buffers up to the box van, the chain on his front coupling is missing. * Thomas and Ashima both manage to couple up to Vinnie without the assistance of a shunter. * After Vinnie derails and runs into the pylon, Ashima is not on the rails. * When Thomas begins singing part of "You Can Only Be You" just before he notices Ashima is missing, the Fat Controller appears to be frozen. * When Flying Scotsman leaves after calling Gordon "little brother", his tender wheels are not moving. Not only that, but his tender wheels have no axles. * Tom Stourton, Olivia Colman and Jonathan Broadbent are not credited, despite voicing Rex, Marion and Bill and Ben respectively. ** John Hasler is also left out of the credits on the US dub despite voicing Rheneas. In Other Languages Merchandise Gallery File:TheGreatRace1.png File:TheGreatRace2.png File:TheGreatRace3.png File:TheGreatRace4.png File:TheGreatRace5.png File:TheGreatRace6.png File:TheGreatRace7.png File:TheGreatRace8.png File:TheGreatRace9.png File:TheGreatRace10.png File:TheGreatRace11.png File:TheGreatRace12.png File:TheGreatRace13.png File:TheGreatRace14.png File:TheGreatRace15.png File:TheGreatRace16.png File:TheGreatRace17.png File:TheGreatRace18.png File:TheGreatRace19.png File:TheGreatRace20.png File:TheGreatRace21.png File:TheGreatRace22.png File:TheGreatRace23.png File:TheGreatRace24.png File:TheGreatRace25.png File:TheGreatRace26.png File:TheGreatRace27.png File:TheGreatRace28.png File:TheGreatRace29.png File:TheGreatRace30.png File:TheGreatRace31.png File:TheGreatRace32.png File:TheGreatRace33.png File:TheGreatRace34.png File:TheGreatRace35.png File:TheGreatRace36.png File:TheGreatRace37.png File:TheGreatRace38.png File:TheGreatRace39.png File:TheGreatRace40.png File:TheGreatRace41.png File:TheGreatRace42.png File:TheGreatRace43.png File:TheGreatRace44.png File:TheGreatRace45.png File:TheGreatRace46.png File:TheGreatRace47.png File:TheGreatRace48.png File:TheGreatRace49.png File:TheGreatRace50.png File:TheGreatRace51.png File:TheGreatRace52.png File:TheGreatRace53.png File:TheGreatRace54.png File:TheGreatRace55.png File:TheGreatRace56.png File:TheGreatRace57.png File:TheGreatRace58.png File:TheGreatRace59.png File:TheGreatRace60.png File:TheGreatRace61.png File:TheGreatRace62.png File:TheGreatRace63.png File:TheGreatRace64.png File:TheGreatRace65.png File:TheGreatRace66.png File:TheGreatRace67.png File:TheGreatRace68.png File:TheGreatRace69.png File:TheGreatRace70.png File:TheGreatRace71.png File:TheGreatRace72.png File:TheGreatRace73.png File:TheGreatRace74.png File:TheGreatRace75.png File:TheGreatRace76.png File:TheGreatRace77.png File:TheGreatRace78.png File:TheGreatRace79.png File:TheGreatRace80.png File:TheGreatRace81.png File:TheGreatRace82.png File:TheGreatRace83.png File:TheGreatRace85.png File:TheGreatRace86.png File:TheGreatRace87.png File:TheGreatRace88.png File:TheGreatRace89.png File:TheGreatRace84.png File:TheGreatRace90.png File:TheGreatRace91.png File:TheGreatRace92.png File:TheGreatRace93.png File:TheGreatRace94.png File:TheGreatRace95.png File:TheGreatRace96.png File:TheGreatRace97.png File:TheGreatRace98.png File:TheGreatRace99.png File:TheGreatRace100.png File:TheGreatRace101.png File:TheGreatRace102.png File:TheGreatRace103.png File:TheGreatRace104.png File:TheGreatRace105.png File:TheGreatRace106.png File:TheGreatRace108.png File:TheGreatRace109.png File:TheGreatRace110.png File:TheGreatRace111.png File:TheGreatRace112.png File:TheGreatRace113.png File:TheGreatRace115.png File:TheGreatRace114.png File:TheGreatRace116.png File:TheGreatRace117.png File:TheGreatRace119.png File:TheGreatRace118.png File:TheGreatRace120.png File:TheGreatRace121.png File:TheGreatRace122.png File:TheGreatRace123.png File:TheGreatRace124.png File:TheGreatRace125.png File:TheGreatRace126.png File:TheGreatRace127.png File:TheGreatRace128.png File:TheGreatRace129.png File:TheGreatRace130.png File:TheGreatRace131.png File:TheGreatRace132.png File:TheGreatRace133.png File:TheGreatRace134.png File:TheGreatRace135.png File:TheGreatRace136.png File:TheGreatRace137.png File:TheGreatRace138.png File:TheGreatRace139.png File:TheGreatRace140.png File:TheGreatRace141.png File:TheGreatRace142.png File:TheGreatRace143.png File:TheGreatRace144.png File:TheGreatRace145.png File:TheGreatRace166.png File:TheGreatRace147.png File:TheGreatRace148.png File:TheGreatRace149.png File:TheGreatRace150.png File:TheGreatRace151.png File:TheGreatRace152.png File:TheGreatRace153.png File:TheGreatRace154.png File:TheGreatRace155.png File:TheGreatRace156.png File:TheGreatRace157.png File:TheGreatRace158.png File:TheGreatRace159.png File:TheGreatRace160.png File:TheGreatRace161.png File:TheGreatRace162.png File:TheGreatRace163.png File:TheGreatRace164.png File:TheGreatRace165.png File:TheGreatRace166.png File:TheGreatRace167.png File:TheGreatRace168.png File:TheGreatRace169.png File:TheGreatRace170.png File:TheGreatRace171.png File:TheGreatRace172.png File:TheGreatRace173.png File:TheGreatRace174.png File:TheGreatRace175.png File:TheGreatRace176.png File:TheGreatRace177.png File:TheGreatRace178.png File:TheGreatRace179.png File:TheGreatRace180.png File:TheGreatRace181.png File:TheGreatRace182.png File:TheGreatRace183.png File:TheGreatRace184.png File:TheGreatRace185.png File:TheGreatRace186.png File:TheGreatRace187.png File:TheGreatRace188.png File:TheGreatRace189.png File:TheGreatRace190.png File:TheGreatRace191.png File:TheGreatRace192.png File:TheGreatRace193.png File:TheGreatRace194.png File:TheGreatRace195.png File:TheGreatRace196.png File:TheGreatRace197.png File:TheGreatRace198.png File:TheGreatRace199.png File:TheGreatRace200.png File:TheGreatRace201.png File:TheGreatRace202.png File:TheGreatRace203.png File:TheGreatRace204.png File:TheGreatRace205.png File:TheGreatRace206.png File:TheGreatRace207.png File:TheGreatRace208.png File:TheGreatRace209.png File:TheGreatRace210.png File:TheGreatRace211.png File:TheGreatRace212.png File:TheGreatRace213.png File:TheGreatRace214.png File:TheGreatRace215.png File:TheGreatRace216.png File:TheGreatRace217.png File:TheGreatRace218.png File:TheGreatRace219.png File:TheGreatRace220.png File:TheGreatRace221.png File:TheGreatRace222.png File:TheGreatRace223.png File:TheGreatRace224.png File:TheGreatRace225.png File:TheGreatRace226.png File:TheGreatRace227.png File:TheGreatRace228.png File:TheGreatRace229.png File:TheGreatRace230.png File:TheGreatRace231.png File:TheGreatRace232.png File:TheGreatRace233.png File:TheGreatRace234.png File:TheGreatRace235.png File:TheGreatRace236.png File:TheGreatRace237.png File:TheGreatRace238.png File:TheGreatRace239.png File:TheGreatRace240.png File:TheGreatRace241.png File:TheGreatRace242.png File:TheGreatRace243.png File:TheGreatRace244.png File:TheGreatRace245.png File:TheGreatRace246.png File:TheGreatRace247.png File:TheGreatRace248.png File:TheGreatRace249.png File:TheGreatRace250.png File:TheGreatRace251.png File:TheGreatRace252.png File:TheGreatRace253.png File:TheGreatRace254.png File:TheGreatRace255.png File:TheGreatRace256.png File:TheGreatRace257.png File:TheGreatRace258.png File:TheGreatRace259.png File:TheGreatRace260.png File:TheGreatRace261.png File:TheGreatRace262.png File:TheGreatRace263.png File:TheGreatRace264.png File:TheGreatRace265.png File:TheGreatRace266.png File:TheGreatRace267.png File:TheGreatRace268.png File:TheGreatRace269.png File:TheGreatRace270.png File:TheGreatRace271.png File:TheGreatRace272.png File:TheGreatRace273.png File:TheGreatRace274.png File:TheGreatRace275.png File:TheGreatRace276.png File:TheGreatRace277.png File:TheGreatRace278.png File:TheGreatRace279.png File:TheGreatRace280.png File:TheGreatRace281.png File:TheGreatRace282.png File:TheGreatRace283.png File:TheGreatRace284.png File:TheGreatRace285.png File:TheGreatRace286.png File:TheGreatRace287.png File:TheGreatRace288.png File:TheGreatRace289.png File:TheGreatRace290.png File:TheGreatRace291.png File:TheGreatRace292.png File:TheGreatRace293.png File:TheGreatRace294.png File:TheGreatRace295.png File:TheGreatRace296.png File:TheGreatRace297.png File:TheGreatRace298.png File:TheGreatRace299.png File:TheGreatRace300.png File:TheGreatRace301.png File:TheGreatRace302.png FIle:TheGreatRace303.png File:TheGreatRace304.png File:TheGreatRace305.png File:TheGreatRace306.png File:TheGreatRace307.png File:TheGreatRace308.png File:TheGreatRace309.png File:TheGreatRace310.png File:TheGreatRace311.png Promotion and Marketing File:TheGreatRaceUKDVDCover.png|UK DVD File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)withTopTrumpscards.png|UK DVD with exclusive Top Trumps cards File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)titlecard.png|Title card File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|Main menu File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu.png|Scene selection menu File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features menu File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)GuessWho?menu.png|Guess Who? menu File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu1.png|Meet the Contenders! menu File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu2.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu3.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu4.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu5.png File:TheGreatRace(USDVD).png|US DVD File:TheGreatRace(USDVD)backcover.png|US DVD back cover File:TheGreatRace(USBlu-Ray)backcover.png|US Blu-ray back cover File:TheGreatRace(USDVD)prototype.png|Prototype US DVD File:TheGreatRace(CanadianDVD).png|Canadian DVD File:TheGreatRace(CanadianBlu-ray).png|Canadian Blu-ray File:TheGreatRaceAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TheGreatRacepromo.png File:TheGreatRacePromo2.jpg File:TheGreatRacePromo3.jpg File:VicarstownStationCGI.png File:AshimaandThomaspromo.png|Ashima and Thomas promo File:TheGreatRaceEnginesPromo.jpg File:TheGreatRace70.jpg YongBoainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png File:TheGreatRace71.jpg AshimainIndia.png IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow6.png GinainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png File:TheGreatRace69.jpg EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow6.png CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png ÉtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayAshima.png File:WoodenRailwayVinnie.png File:WoodenRailwayFrieda.png File:WoodenRailwayGinaPrototype.jpg File:WoodenRailwayDieselsinDisguise.jpg File:RaceDayDelay2016set.jpeg File:WoodenRailwayVicarstownStation.jpg File:Take-n-PlayAshima.jpg File:Take-n-PlayVinnie.png File:Take-n-PlayRaul.png File:Take-n-PlayIvan.png|Take n Play Ivan prototype TakeNPlayIvan.png|Take n Play Ivan File:Take-n-PlayAxel.jpg File:Take-n-PlayYongBao.jpg File:Take-n-PlayStreamlinedThomas.png File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.jpg File:Take-n-PlayRailRacersSet.jpg File:TrackMasterFlyingScotsman.jpg File:TrackMasterShootingStarGordon.jpg File:TrackMasterTrophyThomas.jpg File:TrackMasterThomas&Percy'sRailwayRaceSet.jpg File:CollectibleRailwayYongBao.JPG File:MegaBloksRailwayRaceDay.JPG Trailer File:The Great Race - Teaser Trailer File:The Great Race - Trailer External Links *http://www.awn.com/news/mattel-unveils-2016-kids-slate *http://mattelnews.com/emea/category/thomas-and-friends/ Category:Future Releases Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases